


Book cover for Gloria In Excelsis by feelslikefire

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Bond is a shady fuck, Cover Art, M/M, MWAHAHAHAHA!, Photoshop, and sees a hole, with a heart of gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:57:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because I couldn't leave a coherent comment, so had to graphic my feels... with smutty gifs *snickers*</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gloria In Excelsis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/582787) by [feelslikefire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelslikefire/pseuds/feelslikefire). 



> Because I couldn't leave a coherent comment, so had to graphic my feels... with smutty gifs *snickers*


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gif version. Because of reasons... and maybe science ;)


End file.
